parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Killing the Kids World?
TheCartoonMan12's parody of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken Cast * Gonzo - Miles "Tails" Prower (with Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonia, Manic, Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbit, Rotor Walrus, and Antoine Depardieu as Extras) (Sonic Underground) * Fozzie Bear - Rocko (with Heffer Wolfe and Filburt Turtle as Extras) (Rocko's Modern Life) * Kermit the Frog - Tommy Pickles (with Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille, Susie Carmichael, and Harold Frumpkin as Extras) (Rugrats) * Miss Piggy - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Scooter - Bobby Generic (Bobby's World) * Hooded Killer/Skeeter - Dora (Dora the Explorer/Dora and Friends: Into the City) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - BJ (Barney and Friends) * Beaker - Kenny McCormick (South Park) * Rowlf the Dog - Dewey Wilkerson (Malcolm In the Middle) * Dr. Teeth - Greg Brady (The Brady Bunch) * Lew Zealand - Ruff Ruffman (Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman) * Swedish Chef - Chef (South Park) * Animal - Woody Woodpecker * Steve Martin - Himself * Camilla the Chicken - Spot (101 Dalmatians: The Series) * Statler - Uncle Waldo (The Aristocats) * Waldorf - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Penguins - Themselves Transcript * Tails: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * Dora: No! For your next feat, you die! (Dora fires a cannon, decapitating Tails, and Tails' corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Dora places a water sack on the scene) Tails' Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Tommy: Tails died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, MR. STEVE MARTIN, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Steve Martin: (With a prank arrow hat on his head) "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Angelica (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in a sybian? (Spot clucks and jumps on Tails' casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * Filburt: You know, the last time a kid died was... * Steve Martin (interrupting): Excuse me? * Heffer: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Steve Martin: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock the shit outta your mouth?! * Tommy: Wow, Martin’s working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (The gang turns to look at Bobby) (Bobby waves at them) Later * Rocko: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! * Dora: (Right up at the door) Hey, Rocko? Why did the wallaby turn red? * Rocko: I don’t know, stranger. * Dora: Because he was em-bar-rassed! * Rocko: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''Dora Then how about this? Because I fucking STABBED YOU! (Dora stabs Rocko in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Rocko: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Uncle Waldo: See? I told you the wallaby was gonna die on stage tonight. (Uncle Waldo and Uncle Max laugh) * Rocko: Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Uncle Max: You're an ambulance. (Uncle Waldo and Uncle Max laugh again, and Rocko is dragged offscreen by Dora and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Tommy: (Penguins roll Rocko's dead body away) First Tails, now Rocko. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Angelica: Don’t say that name, Tommy. * Tommy: OOOH, Angelica’s telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Angelica’s telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in A! (Bobby walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Bobby? * Bobby: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Tommy: We need to talk about Dora’s death. * Bobby: Why, sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not for that tragic accident... * Tommy: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Kid Babies Flashback * Baby Harold: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby Heffer: Let’s question Tommy’s sensability. Wocka-wocka! * Baby Bobby: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Baby Dora: What a nerd. * Baby Angelica: Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Mermaid". * Baby Dora: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Angelica) * Baby Tommy: Yikes! Dora, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Dora smacks Tommy) * Baby Filburt: GYPSY! DORA'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Tommy: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Dora beats up Rocko, and Dora gets hit in the back by Tommy with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Kid Babies agree and drown Dora in the pool) * All Kid Babies: GYPSY! (Present) * Bobby: You killed my sister?!? * Tommy: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Dora’s come back from the grave for revenge! * Bobby: Oh, Dora will have her ''revenge… (Bobby reveals himself to be Dora, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Tommy and Angelica: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Dora:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Tommy) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Angelica: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! * Dora: Here it comes! Showtime! * Spot: (Holding a bow and arrow) Get away from her, you bitch! * Dora: You can’t shoot me! Chickens don’t even have fingers! (Spot fires an arrow, which runs through Dora's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Steve Martin behind her) * Steve Martin (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery TAILS.png|Miles "Tails" Prower as Gonzo Sonic SSBU.png|Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonia 1.png|Sonia, Manic the Hedgehog as Tily.png|Manic, Sally Acorn.png|Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot.jpg|Bunnie Rabbit, Rotor as Rusty Walrus.png|Rotor Walrus, Antoine 1.png|Antoine Depardieu, RushAdventure Marine pose.png|Marine the Raccoon, Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic X.jpg|Knuckles the Echidna, Espio Sonic X.png|Espio The Chameleon, Little Charmy as Young Kris.png|Charmy Bee, Sonic Boom Amy 2.png|Amy Rose, Blaze sonic the hedgehog.png|Blaze the Cat, 611px-Vector Rio2016.png|Vector the Crocodile, Cream 3.png|Cream the Rabbit, Legacy cheese render by nibroc rock-db1fbmd.png|Cheese the Chao, Sticks-the-jungle-badger-sonic-boom-fire-and-ice-8.28.jpg|Sticks the Jungle Badger Rouge The Bat As Human Fifi The Feather Duster.png|and Rouge the Bat as Extras (Gonzo) Rocko.jpg|Rocko as Fozzie Bear Heffer.jpg|Heffer Wolfe Filburt the Turtle.jpg|Filburt Turtle Spunky.png|and Spunky as Extras (Fozzie Bear) Tommy Pickles 1.png|Tommy Pickles as Kermit Dil Pickles AGU2.png|Dil Pickles, Chuckie Finster.png|Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster2.png|Kimi Finster, Phil and Lil DeVille AGU.png|Phil DeVille and Lil DeVille, Susie Carmichael.png|Susie Carmichael Harold_300.gif|and Harold Frumpkin as Extras (Kermit the Frog) Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Miss Piggy MaxresdefaultBobby.jpg|Bobby Generic as Scooter Get-a-move-on-dora-and-friends-soccer-dance-1x1.jpg|Dora as Hooded Killer/Skeeter Bjthegreat.jpg|BJ as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew south_park_action_poses___kenny_13_by_megasupermoon-d66vw18.jpg|Kenny as Beaker Dewey.jpg|Dewey Wilkerson as Rowlf Greg-Brady-the-brady-bunch-13809886-720-480.jpg|Greg Brady as Dr. Teeth Ruff standing sing joy s1.jpg|Ruff Ruffman as Lew Zealand Chef.gif|Chef as The Swedish Chef Woodywoodpecker55.jpg|Woody Woodpecker as Animal Hqdefaultspot.jpg|Spot as Camilla the Chicken Uncle Waldo.jpg|Uncle Waldo as Statler Uncle max.jpg|Uncle Max as Waldorf Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken Category:TheCartoonMan12